The Craggy Domination
by MintyThing
Summary: Howard and Raj arrive late for dinner because of Amy s colleague Bert and his Rock Show. Sheldon discovers the society may not be aware of his relationship status with Amy, so he must figure out a soulution. How to defend his territory and claim the woman. A/N: Sorry for mistakes guys :) Please let me know if this story is worth to continue :) Thanks!


Sheldon and Leonard sat in front of the television. Tired, hungry and extremely annoyed. The boys agreed on a meeting without girls, to play Dungeons and Dragons and eat takeout. But sadly, Howard and Rajesh were already two hours late.  
"I refuse to wait for them anymore. My organism requires proper nourishment and my mind is not able to function without scheduled eating. Leonard, order my pizza." Sheldon´s stomach growled in approval.  
"They have not texted me why they are late. Something must have happened." Leonard was holding glasses slipping off his nose and staring at the mobile phone screen.  
"Yes, something just happened, each of them received one strike. That means Wolowitz has to take my classes again." Sheldon sat with arms crossed over his chest and was angrily staring at the television commercials.

But as Leonard typed the phone number of pizza delivery, there was a huge thud on the apartment´s door. Seconds after, Howard and Raj entered the room – both of them with red faces and labored breathing. Raj dropped some bag on the floor, which landed with a loud noise. Both of them tottered to the sofa and then just simply fell down on comfortable cushions.  
"What on Earth happened to you guys?" Leonard asked with a sly smile on his face. It was a long time ago when he last saw them in such a condition – that was when they were running from an over-sized Star Trek cosplayer they insulted behind his back at Comic Con. The experimental physicist never laughed so hard in his life as during that convention.

It took a minute Howard and Raj caught their breath and looked at their friends. Sheldon, with an angry look, taking turns and staring at both of them, remained silent. They need to offer an explanation.  
"We were forced to experience some stupid Rock Show with Amy´s new boyfriend." Started Raj. Sheldon was ignoring them, preparing a proper punishment.  
"Rock Show? You went to a concert? Why didn´t you tell us, I should tug along." Leonard was disappointed his friends did something badass without him while he sat on a sofa listening to Sheldon.  
"No, it was a show about rocks. Stones, actually. Just boring hours listening to useless geology lecture." Explained Howard and shifted uncomfortably at the memory.  
"Wait, hold on." Sheldon finally spoke out, turning his gaze from TV back to them. "How could you go with Amy´s boyfriend? I am her boyfriend and I was sitting right there. She has a new one?" he tried to stay calm, only voice sounding confused, but inside him the thoughts were rushing and his brain was panicking. Amy left him? How is it possible he does not know?

"Really? You are her boyfriend? Apparently, nobody except you noticed because she has an admirer at work. Every day, he comes to her office, bringing a pretty rock and giving it to her. She wouldn´t even noticed his affection if we didn´t point that out." Sheldon stayed still with an open mouth, Leonard raised his infamous eyebrows.  
"Amy has and admirer? How come you went with him on the Rock Show?" the hoodie-wearing physicist asked.  
"Well, when she finally figured out – with our help – he is interested in her, she later tried to confess him she has a sort-of boyfriend, but it ended up he manipulated her into a date. Amy came to us for a help and we… tried so hard we failed. He agreed to leave Amy alone if we go with him on that Rock Show. I am expecting a huge thank you from you, Sheldon. We just saved your invisible relationship."

It seemed for a moment Sheldon finally got stuck. He did not move, speak or either breath. The other guys changet their face expressions from amused to worried.  
"Buddy? Are you okay?" Leonard was the first one to speak out.  
"Yes, I am well. Howard, the occasions are not going to spare you and Raj from receiving a strike, but I am very grateful for your informations. Seems Amy forgot to mention her colleague, what is his name again?"  
"Bert, geology department." Responded annoyed Raj.  
"Alright, I guess I will be heading to bed." Sheldon stood up and made his way towards the bedroom hall.  
"Wait, Sheldon don´t you want to eat? I can order the express delivering." Leonard offered, worried about his friend whose face seemed sad and the sparkle in the eye vanished.  
"No, thank you. I will take a bite of my emergency supplies. Goodnight." With that, he was gone.

"What has gotten into him?" Howard asked as he was taking a generous bite of freshly baked pizza.  
"I wonder. Maybe his system was hit by a virus." The point was added by Raj and the best friends laughed.  
"Stop it guys. It is obvious Sheldon got a little jealous. And he does not know how to deal with such a fact."  
"Who would have thought Smelly Pooper will ever have to fight for a girl."  
"Who ever thought he would ever get a girl."  
"I am really surprised Amy has an admirer." Said Leonard. Howard and Raj turned to him after finishing their mocking.  
"Why so?"

"She is not the type of the girl who would have a queue of them." Hofstader put another tomato bite in his mouth.  
"You don´t find her attractive?" an Indian astrophysicist asked curiously.  
"I don´t. I have Penny and besides, isn´t it wrong to think about your friend´s girlfriend in such a way?" Howard and Raj exchanged knowing looks – the past suggested otherwise.  
"Well, if there was no Sheldon I might ask her out."  
"And she likes Neil Diamond, that is a huge plus for the woman."  
"Oh my God, this evening is so weird. Talking about Amy like that… I think we should change a subject." Boys stared each other and then responded equally.  
"Yeah…"

In his room, he already put his pyjamas on and wrapped himself with a blanket. Texting common goodnight message to Amy he stared at the screen a little longer. After some consideration, to the usual "good luck achieving a REM cycle" he added "I shall see you tomorrow for lunch in your lab". Sending the text, he allowed himself to think about this evening´s events.

It never occurred to him other men would find Amy desirable. Well, he was aware of her features and highly appealing properties, but for three years he did not have to deal with competition. Howard said nobody actually knew they were dating – only the circle of friends was aware of the status on their relationship. So that seems, other men with an interest in Amy had no pullback. The dirt employee made a move on her and it, despite his effort to avoid the feeling, made him jealous. How can he make the world know she is his and only for him to claim? How will he protect his territory? Tomorrow, during the lunch, he needs to have a serious chat with Amy. And maybe buy her a bracelet with an engraving "I am in a relationship with dr. Sheldon Cooper". But that would be awfully long… he has to come up with more of elegant solution. In order to protect his woman from all the freaks around.


End file.
